Tsunaida Anata No Te Wo
by eftee
Summary: ...the day you became the Card Mistress was the day that everyone would turn towards you for guidance, help and protection, as is ought to be since your star is the brightest of them all. SxS.
1. Prologue: Eighteen Candles

_"There is more to being a Card Mistress than just sealing the cards and converting them. There is more to holding the power of Clow than just keeping the cards safe. Converting the cards under your name was only the beginning, Sakura. Capturing the Void was only the beginning. There's still so much to be done; so much more for you to learn._

_Sakura, you draw your powers from the stars. _

_And the day you became the Card Mistress was the day that everyone would turn towards you for guidance, help and protection, as is ought to be since your star is the brightest of them all."_

-

-

**Tsunaida anata no te wo**

-

-

_Oh come and try to catch me  
Oh catch me if you can!_

That was the tune.

Spring was the season.

Sunny and bright was the weather.

And she skated without a care in the world, the hems of her skirt swaying and twirling as she moved quickly through the grove of sakura trees. Petals fluttered from the branches and seemed to wrap around her form, the soft hues of the sakuras brightening up the setting even more and giving off a fresh alluring sense to the city of Tokyo.

Spring was a wonderful time of the year. It meant winter was over to make room for summer. It meant flowers were blooming. It meant another fresh start.

Tokyo was probably not the safest place to roller skate, but roller skating was something she picked up as a habit of doing ever since her primary school days -- although it proved difficult skating through large crowds, but she always managed to skip through or around them (without getting hit by cars, too, thank you very much!).

But as she crossed the street at that particular moment, she _was _almost hit by a car, but luckily the driver had breaked in time. This wasn't a new occurrence. She was used to it. She hastily bowed an apology to the irked driver and smiled and scratched the back of her head sheepishly before she continued skating. Needless to say, after skating for years and years, it improved her skill and 'talent.' Leaping on to sidewalks and over other things that may get in her way was one of her favorite things to do while skating (though she was reprimanded several times by her friends, brother and father to be _careful _when doing that...).

She passed beneath a couch as movers were in the process of loading one out of an apartment complex and into an awaiting truck. Somewhere along the way she passed by an older boy who had snatched an ice cream from what appeared to be his little (crying) sister. She took it back, gave it to the sniffling girl, patted her once on the head and glided onwards.

Just another typical day in Tokyo, she mused.

She didn't stop skating until she reached a certain apartment complex. Before she went up the stairs, she sat at the bottom and removed her skates, switching them with her regular shoes and stuffing them into her bag. She made her way up the stairs and unlocked the door, calling out as she switched the light on:

"Tadai --"

"Happy birthday, Sakura!"

"--Hoee!"

She blinked in surprise when, seemingly out of nowhere, _popping _noises were heard as streamers went flying into the air and Kinomoto Sakura was met with the smiling faces of her closest friends and her only family. A banner hung from the ceiling with _Happy Birthday Sakura-chan _written across it. Balloons were scattered throughout the apartment as well.

It was more than obvious by the startled expression on the auburn haired girl's face and the widening of emerald green eyes that she was _not _expecting this and had more than positively forgot her own birthday. They all expected it though. It made it much easier to plan the surprise party.

"Aa, arigatou minna-san!" Sakura beamed as she bowed appreciatively over and over again, cheeks red and face glowing with joy.

It made her even happier seeing that it was, indeed, her family and closest friends there, all friends that she grew up with: Daidouji Tomoyo (probably the mastermind behind this whole thing), Yamazaki Takashi, Mihara Chiharu, Yanagisawa Naoko, Sasaki Rika, Tsukishiro Yukito, her brother Touya and her father Fujitaka.

Tomoyo carried over a large cake -- strawberry no less -- and Fujitaka guided his daughter to a nearby table that Tomoyo set the cake down on. Sakura smiled happily as she looked at it, more than amused when she saw a familiar round-shaped, yellow-faced, beady-eyed Guardian's face decorated on her cake. Said certain Guardian was probably hiding somewhere due to the other guests (most likely waiting for everyone to leave so he could get some cake as well). Sakura giggled when they started singing happy birthday.

She made a wish.

And she blew out her eighteen candles.

Her name's Kinomoto Sakura. It's April 1st, her eighteenth birthday. She's still in her first year at Tokyo University and had recently moved out of her father's house with her good friend and cousin Daidouji Tomoyo to make traveling to school easier. She looked like your average, Japanese teenager. But Kinomoto Sakura couldn't call herself average anymore; not ever since she found the Clow Book in her basement one, fateful day when she was ten. As you are most likely aware of, the Clow Book was a magical book that contained a set of magical cards, all created by a dead sorcerer named Clow Reed.

As a result of unleashing the cards, Sakura, with the help of Keroberos (the Guardian of the book), had to catch all cards. In the process of doing so, her rival (and soon-to-be-friend-and-then-her-one-true-love, coughcough) Li Syaoran came into the picture; Li Syaoran of the prestigious Li Clan from Hong Kong, China. They became close as time went (of course), and once it was time for the Judgment (when all the cards were captured), Yue, Guardian of the Moon, in all his holy (and beautiful) glory tested Sakura and Syaoran in a battle where whoever the victor was, the victor would became the new Master/Mistress of the Clow Cards.

Sakura won. Luckily by then Syaoran liked Sakura enough not to be a sore loser. One would think that'd be the end of it -- but _no. _Hiiragizawa Eriol, (bastard, as Syaoran would say, of a) half-reincarnation of Clow Reed (Fujitaka being the other half -- Lord _forbid _they fuse together or anything), forced Sakura through a series of dangerous (and life-threatening) attacks to convert the cards under her name. Once all was said and done, there was a happy ending, Eriol went back to England, Syaoran went back to Hong Kong... but...

Don't get me _started _on the whole Void thing...

And now Sakura's eighteen, living in Tokyo with her best friend, (kindasorta -- _really_) wishing Syaoran could be there, along with his cousin Li Meiling (who had been there throughout the Card capturing business as well).

They normally came around during summer time, or even her birthday, just to see her and everyone else. But Sakura figured this year she would have to wait until summer. She didn't mind though. She was happy knowing she could still see them (though not all the time). But she wasn't going to reminisce on those things. It's her birthday. She just made a wish that she was going to keep a secret (or else it won't come true), and it was time to eat some cake.

As she watched Takashi trying to tell another lie and therefore being strangled by Chiharu, and Tomoyo video taping everything while Naoko ranted on about a latest horror book she was reading, and Touya (jokingly) commenting how _old _his kaijuu had gotten (and earning a stomp on the foot from Sakura in return), Sakura thought: this was as normal as her life got.

And she liked it this way.

---

She summoned her Star Staff.

Sakura learned that, as she got older and stronger, her Star Staff grew to accommodate her physical and mental changes. It widened in length, the pink turned a softer -- and almost silvery -- hue. The circle at the top, along with the star, grew bigger as well, and the star became brighter. They were slow, gradual changes that Sakura wasn't quite aware of (just like she wasn't aware of her own physical growing and just _how _much stronger she had gotten over the years).

Sometime ago, during one of Syaoran's and Meiling's visits, Syaoran had given Sakura a charm. She had tied it around her staff, and as she stood on top of Tokyo Tower, she admired that charm. Stars dangled from pink and silver string, along with tiny metal orbs. It was a simple charm, but Sakura loved it all the same.

Kero fluttered next to her in his false form, and Yue hovered on her other side. Sakura inhaled the fresh, night breeze before smiling to herself and pulling out a card. A cloaked figure sat side ways, holding an Hour Glass, and Sakura brought it close to her as she kissed it and for a moment, the world froze over.

"Let's see how long you can hold it this time, Sakura-chan," Kero commented. "You probably won't last an hour."

Sakura pouted. "Aren't you supposed to have more faith in me, Kero-chan?"

He sniggered as his no-longer-tiny wings engulfed him. Golden white wings fluttered with the breeze where, once a yellow-stuffed animal floated, a full groan beast stood. He shook his mane and rustled his fur up a bit before grinning, both rows of razor-sharp fangs exposed. He shot his Mistress a look.

"...Ready?"

She giggled, already leaping off of Tokyo Tower. "Catch me if you can!"

"We'll give ya a head start!" Keroberos called after her, but was forced to jump back when a stream of fire shot up to him.

"I don't need one!" was his Mistress' pouty retort.

She was already flying, white wings beating from her back as she twirled through Time. Keroberos snorted and shook his head before coming after his Mistress, fire gathering in his jaws. Yue watched with his usual indifferent expression. Piercing blue eyes took in every movement his Mistress and fellow Guardian made. He didn't so much as budge from his perch on top of Tokyo Tower; clothes and silky silver hair fluttering in the breeze. He closed his eyes momentarily and then opened them as he spread his wings to their fullest extent. He pushed himself higher into the sky and then charged towards Sakura, crystal shards gathering at his palm.

_A sorcerer is capable of many things, _Kero once told Sakura.

She smiled as, without so much as needing to think or utter a single word, Shield shot up to protect her.

_But when a sorcerer, or a sorceress in your case, gives all her love to her Cards, and uses that love to fight, she is capable of even _greater _things._

Throughout the years, Sakura developed a strong bond with her cards; a bond tied and bound with love and trust that was given by Sakura, and by her cards. It was what was expected from her -- but what _wasn't _expected was how _soon _she was able to develop this bond. Her cards were very special to her. They were as special as the next person in her life. She would do anything for her cards, just like she would do anything for Kero, Yue, Tomoyo, her father, anyone she loved...

Keroberos and Yue watched as Sakura seemed to skip in the air and twirl around when Keroberos shot another pillar of fire at her. She squealed when the hem of her jacket almost caught fire. She puffed her cheeks indignantly and turned fiery, stormy emerald eyes to a certain Guardian Beast. He started to feel nervous.

A Sakura with _that _look in her eye was _never _a good thing.

All Heck broke loose, and for what felt like hours, Sakura battled with her Guardians.

Though when she finally collapsed from weariness, Yue caught her, and Time withdrew and the world continued on without so much as missing a second.

Sakura didn't mind falling asleep. She knew her Guardians would watch her and see her home safely.

"Do you think she's ready?" a Kero in his false form asked Yue as he placed Sakura into bed and Tomoyo tucked her in.

(Tomoyo was always waiting for them whenever they would go off and train, but most of the time she would come along to watch and record).

The raven-haired girl looked at the two Guardians questioningly, wondering what they were talking about.

Yue remained silent as he observed his sleeping Mistress. He closed his eyes.

"...She will have to be. She has no choice."

---

_"You grow stronger every day, Sakura. And with great strength comes great responsibilities; greater duties."_

_Sakura watched from her seat on the couch as Clow Reed stood by the fireplace. She figured it was a dream, because it felt like one, and because she couldn't seem to move or lift her head up from where she rested it on the arm of the couch. _

_She didn't understand what he was trying to say, and her eyelids were growing heavier._

_She knew he was smiling though. Clow Reed always seemed to smile... but the shadows from the fire that played across his face made his expression seem darker; foreboding._

_He turned his gaze to her and looked at her with those dark, knowing sapphire eyes of his._

_"To protect our world is the duty of the Card Mistress."_

_---_

**to be continued.**

**---**

I'm probably going to shoot myself for this later D: (like I do for every other fic I've started...)

but i can't help it. I have a short-attention span (concerning fics and plots, etc).

But I hope ya'll are intrigued so far to keep reading. So plz review! Though reviews tend to scare me... just not the nice ones. I like nice reviews.

...don't hurt me. D:

PS: and don't worry. Syaoran will come. I love him. and there has gottsta be S+S. like it's an unspoken rule.


	2. duty pt 1

**duty pt 1.**

She was the Card Mistress, yes, but that didn't mean she was treated any different from the next college student -- or the next young adult. Yes, young adult. As of last week, Kinomoto Sakura can (officially) say she's eighteen and a young adult. Wooh. One would think being the Card Mistress and all that you would not have to bother yourself with such 'trivial' things as getting an education, graduating high school and moving on to college and getting yourself a _career... _but being who she was, and growing up with a 'normal' life (for the most part anyway), it was still necessary she majored in _some_thing -- it's not like she knew what else to do.

What else did a Card Mistress do other than collect the Clow Cards, convert them, and make sure they never wreck any havoc while you're the Mistress?

Sakura wasn't sure. Kero nor Yue ever told her she had any other obligations, but they made sure to train her _every day_. What was the point of training if she didn't have any other obligations?

_"Great power tends to attract unwanted attention," _Kero once said in a matter of fact tone. _"Meaning, something will come along one of these days, and you need to be prepared. The Clow Cards are known throughout the world of sorcerers. You need to be strong enough to defend and protect your Cards if someone ever tries to take them from you."_

Okay so she didn't _necessarily _expect a bunch of world-dominating, power-hungry, crazed, dark magicians to try and steal her Cards... but still... that'd be more exciting than going to college. Heck, she'd even go for fighting ninja warriors.

Then again if they were all like _Li Syaoran _and _Li Meiling... _then never mind (but Sakura recalled the fact Yue's been teaching her some awesome fighting skills, so _maybe _she'd be able to defend herself against fighting ninja warriors... for a little while anyway).

Good thing Sakura was an optimistic young woman and saw going to college as pursuing her lifetime dream: a historian. Growing up around an archaeologist (a.k.a her father) somehow influenced her into becoming one, that and she was not good at Math, or Science, nor was she very good at anything else... plus she had a profound fascination for History of all sorts. Sakura knew she wasn't the smartest, or the brightest, but whenever it came to History, she always remembered it.

At least she had good memory.

...Sometimes anyway (her forgetting her own birthday didn't count -- according to her).

There was just something about history that intrigued and fascinated her; something about Ancient Greek, Ancient Rome... American History... previous Chinese Dynasties... something about all of these things that held her apt attention. History was probably one of the only things she ever actually paid attention to during school.

That was why she didn't mind so much all the reading and remembering History required; or that her upcoming test required, anyway.

She had an upcoming exam on Friday, but Sakura couldn't bother to study at the moment. She did plenty of that the previous week -- much to Tomoyo's urgings and help -- so she felt more than prepared. She also figured she'd go over the material two days before the exam. Speaking of Tomoyo, she was majoring in design, something Sakura wasn't surprised about. Luckily for them, Tokyo University had a good design program, so the two girls wouldn't be forced to go to different schools. They loved each other too much.

The Card Mistress watched as her ashy-haired friend sketched diligently in her sketchbook. Sakura was laying across her bed, on her stomach while Tomoyo sat on the floor with her back propped up against the side of the bed. Sakura was peering curiously over her shoulder. She couldn't help but marvel over how... _easy _it came to Tomoyo to create sketches and plans for new outfits. She always drew so confidently; so sure of herself; as if she saw the outfit clearly in her mind and it was only a matter of copying it down on paper (which was most likely the case, Sakura mused).

Over the years, Tomoyo's designing matured. Sakura didn't mind so much being her model when it came to trying on the clothes (not that she had ever mind previously, it's just that now Sakura had outgrown the frilly outfits and cat-ears her Card Capturing outfits tended to have).

A smile graced Tomoyo's face as she added one final touch to her sketch and passed it to Sakura. The auburn-haired girl sat up and took the book, admiring the design that took Tomoyo only fifteen minutes to complete. Sakura whistled impressively. "I think this is your best yet, Tomoyo-chan!"

"You think so?" she asked with her musical laugh.

"Hai!" Sakura beamed and handed Tomoyo back her sketch book. "I can't wait until I see it made."

Her friend stood up and stretched as she set her book on a nearby desk. "I'm going to make something to eat. You hungry?"

"Yeah," Sakura grinned and Tomoyo started to make her way to the door when her vision was invaded by a yellow face and round, beady-black eyes.

"Did someone mention... _food?_"

Tomoyo giggled. "Hai, hai, Kero-chan. Would you like something to eat as well?"

The little stuffed-animal squirmed with joy as he pranced around up and down in mid-air. "Yes! I'm _starving!"_

(Kero had been playing video games in the living room. Apparently he had freakishly enhanced hearing because all it took was Tomoyo's mentioning of _food _for him to suddenly appear in the room. Sakura shook her head amusedly. Her Guardian ceased to amaze her sometimes.)

Tomoyo took a hold of one of Kero's tiny paws as she guided him out of the room, leaving Sakura alone. She rolled on to her back and brought her hands behind her head while she stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. For some reason, a restless feeling started welling at the pit of her stomach, threatening every day and every second to consume and overwhelm her. She sighed, a frown tugging at the corners of her lips. It was probably because of her exam. She always became exceptionally nervous before every test.

She rolled on to her side and tucked her arms beneath the side of her head. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and gnawed on it lightly, absentmindedly. Could she really blame her restlessness on her upcoming exam? The anxious feeling made her feel like she was supposed to be _doing _something; something she was _forgetting _to do, but she couldn't remember _what. _That's what it felt like. But what could she be forgetting? She studied for her exams. She did her laundry. She cleaned her room and did her homework. She trained last night like she does every night.

...So what was she forgetting? What was she _missing?_

Sakura sighed as she sat up abruptly. She gnawed on her thumbnail. This feeling was driving her crazy...

It made it worse that she was having dreams every night; the same dream -- she knew that -- but whenever she woke up, the remembrance of the dream slipped away from her, like sand through a sieve. And when she _tried _to remember, it was like she was grasping on to water, trying to hold as much as she could in her palms, but it always slipped through the cracks between her fingers. It never stayed.

Why did she feel like she was supposed to be doing something?

Sakura sighed again as she climbed off the bed and stood up. She made her way out of the room and into the living room where Kero had returned to playing video games. Tomoyo was in the kitchen cooking something up. Sakura grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator and started making her way to the door.

"I'll be up on the roof. Come get me when the food's done, Kero!"

"Yeah, yeah," he called out absentmindedly.

Tomoyo smiled. "Don't train too hard now, Sakura-chan!"

She grinned and stuck her thumb out to her friend before she exited the apartment. She walked out into the hall and towards the side staircase. She climbed the stairs and didn't stop until she reached the final door at the top. She pushed it open and was met with a warm gust of air that made Sakura pause and inhale. The door swung closed behind her.

Sakura set her water bottle down by the door before walking out to the middle of the roof. The sun was already setting and hues of pink, red and purple streaked the sky. It was a clear afternoon; warm. Perfect for training. She inhaled gently as she gradually slid into a defensive position as Yue taught her, and as she started making her way into a crouch, she all but called out one word:

"Fight!"

It was just a matter of seconds before Sakura had to duck in order to avoid a kick to the head. She twisted around sharply and kicked up her own foot diagonally, but an arm blocked her assault and Sakura flipped away to avoid another kick. Being in gymnastics and cheerleading made it easier for Sakura to learn to fight. It made her flexible; durable; allowed her to have good stamina. She did a few back-hand flips before she stopped and smirked at the sprite known as Fight.

Fight returned the same, identical smirk as she (or it) took on her own defensive position. They stood staring at each other before Fight made a few beckoning gestures with her hand. _Bring it on, _her gesture and gaze taunted Sakura. Sakura all but laughed as she obliged to her Card's wish and charged. Punches were exchanged between Card and Mistress as they fell into a familiar rhythm and step.

One thing Sakura loved was the strong connection and bond that had grown between her and her Cards over the years. She only had to think and her Cards would appear. Sometimes, she didn't even have to think at all. Just knowing their Mistress was in danger would bring any of them out. Such as one time when she was running late for school (or more like roller skating), she had crossed the street during rush hour and was almost hit by a car. She was frozen, to say the least, when she saw the incoming car heading towards her. Time took the initiative of freezing everything just before Sakura felt the impact.

There was also another time when she was training on the roof. She was possessed with the thought of practicing some moves on the ledge, just to practice on her balance. Sakura had slipped and would have plummeted to her death if Windy hadn't swooped her back to safety in time.

If Kinomoto Sakura was one thing, she was most definitely a klutz and very, dangerously clumsy. If she didn't have her Cards she would have figured she'd be dead before she even reached eighteen. Sometimes Kero was amazed at her clumsiness. Who would have thought such a clumsy girl could be the Card Mistress?

Fight ducked down and swept her leg beneath Sakura's feet, knocking her down and on to her back. The auburn-haired girl quickly rolled to the side to avoid Fight's heel as it came crashing down towards her head. With a push of her hands, Sakura jumped on to her feet and kicked a leg up, hitting Fight beneath her chin and sending her flying back. The sprite twisted in mid-air and landed smoothly before running again at Sakura. She leaped into the air and kicked at her. Sakura raised an arm to block her kick before she brought her other hand up to clutch on to Fight's leg and twist her around.

The Card shot her hands out before she could collide face-first into the roof. She kicked her leg out of Sakura's grasp and flipped back on to her feet. And then they met mid-way once more as they exchanged punches and kicks, intercepting each other's assaults and never quite landing a hit. Sakura knew Fight was holding back on her, but she didn't mind, she wasn't that good at fighting yet, so she wasn't one to complain. She knew her Card would only push her so much; only as much as Sakura asked.

Some distance was put between them after they both exchanged kicks. They jumped back from each other, Sakura panting, Fight looking calm as usual. The Mistress pouted at her Card, and muttered something about how unfair it is that her Card's not tired. Fight merely smirked and Sakura shook her head exasperatedly before she started to run at Fight.

...But she was startled when Kero suddenly burst through the door, exclaiming quite excitedly, "SAKURA-CHAAAAN. FOOD'S READY"

She was so startled she tripped over her own feet and crashed into the ground with a, "Hoeee--! Oomf."

Fight helped her grumbling Mistress up. Sakura smiled appreciatively at her and Fight disappeared -- returning back into her Card form and disappearing into the deck of her fellow Cards. Sakura sighed as she dusted herself off and eyed her beaming Guardian. She shook her head and picked up her water bottle and followed the exuberant yellow fluff down the stairs and back to their apartment.

- - -

That restless feeling that harbored in her for the past week (ever since her eighteenth birthday, now that she thought about it), didn't disappear, not even when she was sitting in her class, taking her exam. And she knew then and there she couldn't blame her anxiety on her exam. She soared through it with ease. Nothing ever felt more easy than that exam (for once in her life).

By the time she was done with her test, she had gnawed the end of her pencil to the core. She quickly stuffed it in her backpack and pulled the strap over her shoulder as she glided down the aisle and handed her professor her exam. Her professor smiled and nodded, signaling she can leave. She bowed and thanked him before exiting the classroom where Tomoyo's smiling face greeted her.

They started to walk down the hall together, Sakura fidgeting every now and then. Tomoyo looked at her worriedly. "Is there something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

She chewed her bottom lip and looked around before lowering her voice and murmuring conspiratorially to Tomoyo, "I... I don't know. I just feel... _anxious, _and I don't understand why?"

"The exam is making you nervous?" Tomoyo offered in that same tone.

Sakura shook her head. "The exam was easy." She glanced around and lowered her voice even more. "I've been having... dreams lately."

Tomoyo's eyebrows shot up. Dreams for Sakura usually meant something.

"...Sometimes I remember them, kinda anyway, other times I don't. The ones I don't remember I know are the same exact dream but... I always forget it by the time I wake up... and when I do kind of remember the other ones, I always feel like... someone's calling for me. I don't know if it's one person, 'cause sometimes it feels like more than one person..."

Tomoyo frowned in concern. "Have you talked to Kero-chan about it? Or Yue?"

She hesitated to answer, but did so anyway, "I did, but..."

- - -

Sakura stared at Kero blankly.

He was staring at her back.

"...Eh?"

"I can't tell you."

Sakura stared some more.

She even blinked. Kero's expression was indifferent; his chubby paws crossed.

"...So you _know, _you just won't tell me?"

Kero nodded matter of factly.

Sakura blanched. "But why not?"

"Sakura," Kero's tone was suddenly serious. She sat up straight and in-attention. "I am your Guardian, but there are some things a Mistress of the Cards must find out for herself. Yue nor I can always give you answers."

She looked completely disheartened by his response.

- - -

"Hm..." Tomoyo glanced up at the ceiling thoughtfully as Sakura relayed her flashback.

She had the same disheartened expression as she did when Kero said he wouldn't tell her.

"...Well, don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'm sure if there's anyone who can figure this out, it's you." And her half cousin slash bestest friend in the world offered her a very reassuring smile. It was one of those smiles that made Sakura have no doubt Tomoyo was right.

Sakura smiled back. "Thanks, Tomoyo-chan."

They parted, eventually, since Tomoyo had her own class to attend. Sakura was left to her own devices to wander the halls boredly. She only had one class that day, so there was nothing much for her to do or worry about. She kicked at a stray can that some random student had more than carelessly tossed to the ground before she scuttled after it and picked it up, tossing it into a nearby trash bin.

She adjusted her bag and switched it on to her other back as she made her way through campus. She decided she'd grab something to eat for her and Kero (and something for Tomoyo later) before she headed back to the apartment. Maybe when Tomoyo was out of class she'd drag her friend to do something with her... but knowing her friend, Tomoyo would somehow turn the tables and bring _her _shopping.

Sakura giggled amusedly herself as she walked outside. It was another lovely, warm clear day. Spring was being good to them. She dug through her bag and pulled out her IPod, sticking her earphones in her ear and setting her music on without so much as stopping. Other students were wandering the campus. Some camped out beneath the sakura trees. A group of male students were playing soccer nearby. It was lively.

She strolled casually, temporarily forgetting about her worries and her overwhelming anxiety and that feeling that she was forgetting something. It was hard to be worried with the weather so nice and the atmosphere so... lax.

But something made her stop abruptly.

She felt it.

She could feel it.

It was strong, it was near, but Sakura was more than positive about what she felt.

She felt another magical presence; an aura that flared power. It was different, though. It wasn't Kero's. It wasn't Yue's -- and next to them, the only other magical auras she knew of belonged to Syaoran and Eriol, both of which were not on Japan, and Sakura figured she'd recognize them.

This aura was new. Unfamiliar. Near.

And she felt like someone was watching her.

And she _swore _she heard someone call, _Card Mistress!_

She looked around frantically, thinking everyone might have heard. But no one did. No one noticed. Everyone carried on with what they were doing.

And when she had whipped around, she saw no one. No traces of an alien aura.

Sakura frowned.

_Was I imagining that?_

- - -

**to be continued**

- - -


End file.
